


Playground Songs

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to know he likes you,” Daniel insisted. “He wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass if he didn’t.”</p>
<p>“I think you underestimate him, Daniel. He would never pass up an opportunity to be a pain in anyone’s ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Songs

“So Thompson told me something the other night,” Daniel said casually, shooting a look at Peggy out of the corner of his eye.

“Hmm?” she said, rather disinterestedly. She was busily unwrapping her sandwich, and it held most of her attention.

“Yeah, he told me he wanted to marry you.”

“And how drunk was Thompson when he told you this?” Peggy asked. Her eyes were still on her food, but Daniel could tell he’d caught her attention.

He grinned at her. “Not drunk enough,” he replied. “I can’t say it surprised me – surprised he actually admitted it, maybe, but the sentiment wasn’t exactly a shocker.”

Peggy snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You _have_ to know he likes you,” Daniel insisted. “He wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass if he didn’t.”

“I think you underestimate him, Daniel. He would never pass up an opportunity to be a pain in anyone’s ass.”

“Probably true. He’s still got a crush on you though.”

“Pure conjecture.”

“It’s not really conjecture when the evidence is that overwhelming. Trust me, Peggy, I used to look at you the way I see him looking at you. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Well that’s just – I don’t think…” She trailed off into a noncommittal noise, shaking her head at Daniel. He’d never really seen her flustered before, but that was certainly the only way to describe her right now. 

“Jeez, I’m starting to think Thompson isn’t the only one with a crush.” Peggy made a noise that sounded alarmingly like she was choking on her sandwich, and Daniel looked at her in concern. “Are you okay?”

Peggy nodded. “Yes. Perfectly. Absolutely fine.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “I _knew_ it!” he said triumphantly. “I knew you two had something going on.”

“We most assuredly do not,” Peggy informed him, with great dignity.

Before Daniel had a chance to respond, there came the sound of the elevator doors sliding open, and they both looked up to see Thompson striding into the office.

“Morning, kids,” Thompson called. “How’s night shift?”

“Informative,” Daniel replied.

“That sounds promising,” said Thompson, coming to a stop beside Daniel’s desk, where the two agents were seated. “Got a break-through on the case?” 

“We have learned nothing tonight,” Peggy said, shooting Daniel a pointed look.

“We’ve just been discussing your future together,” Daniel said, leaning back in his chair and looking up at Thompson.

“Must’ve been a short conversation.” Thompson headed towards his office. “Glad to hear you’ve been using your time well,” he called over his shoulder.

“See?” said Daniel. “Crush.”

“Yes, he seems absolutely _smitten_.”

“Carter and Thompson, sitting in a tree,” Daniel muttered.

Peggy narrowed her eyes at him. “Chief,” she called after Thompson. “How frowned upon is the murder of a fellow agent?” 

“Depends,” Thompson’s voice replied from his office. “Is it Sousa?” 

“Yes.” 

“Go right ahead.”

Daniel grinned. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” he continued, undeterred. For a second, he thought Peggy actually might murder him.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Sousa teasing Peggy and/or Thompson about their feelings for each other


End file.
